vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Your Highness ☆ My Princess
thumb|300px|Your highness, My princess - Kiyoteru Hiyama, Len Kagamine, Kaito, Gackpoid Your Highness ☆ My Princess ( ユアハイネス☆マイプリンセ/ Yuahainesu ☆ Mai purinsesu/Su Alteza ☆ Mi Princesa) Es una Canción Original de Vocaloid. En esta canción Kiyoteru, Len, Kaito y Gackpo cuentan como una chica logra conquistarlos y lo que ellos harían por ella. Intérpretes:Hiyama Kiyoteru , Len Kagamine , KAITO , Camui Gackpo . Música: Pantans Letra: Ayaka *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Kanji de Hatsune Miku Wiki Kanji= 突然　吹き込んだ　風にぎゅっと目を閉じたまま 冷たい僕の手を包んで　（そっとそっと）　甘く溶ける 白昼夢　戸惑い　素肌の胸に這うチェイン 緩く縛って　君のもの 僕だけには　（ah ah）　内緒だよって　（ha ah woo woo woo）　（ha ah ah） 耳元　（ah ah）　くちびる寄せ　（くちびるで woo）　ささやく声　くすぐったい （ドキドキで動けない　そばにおいでよ） WHY WHY WHY？ 僕はどうして特別なの？　（ah ah 特別な） できればもっと聞かせて　もどかしすぎるよ　（ah ah ah） 君をたくさん知りたいから　教えて　（ah ah）　（教えて only for me） ユアハイネス　僕の願いを・・・ （僕の願い　君だけのものだから　君の願い　預けて） まばたきの瞬間　不意に腕が絡まったら ハートの温もり　伝ってく　（温めてよ）　身体中に 淡雪　火照る顔　触れた途端　消えてしまう 軽い眩暈に　二人きり 手を伸ばすよ　（ah ah）　少しだけど　（ha ah woo woo woo）　（ha ah ah） 君の袖　（ah ah）　引っ張って　（引っ張って woo）　何となく　気を引きたくて （こっち向いて　その瞳　吸い込まれそう） PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... 僕を好きって言ってくれる　（ah ah 好きだって） 天使みたい　その笑顔　信じていいよね　（ah ah ah） 君を守れるように　強くなりたい　（ah ah）　（守るよ　hold on to you） マイプリンセス　僕だけのものになって 言いたいけど言えないから 一人でも　君をここでずっと待ってる　（君だけ夢見て） WHY WHY WHY？ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE！ 僕はどうして特別なの？　（ah ah 特別な） できればもっと聞かせて　もどかしすぎるよ　（ah ah ah） 君をたくさん知りたいから　教えて　（ah ah）　（教えて only for me） ユアハイネス　僕の願いを・・・ （僕の願い　君だけのものだから　君の願い　預けてよ　この腕に） （君の願い　僕だけのものだから　僕の願い　forever only you...） |-| Romaji= (oshiete only for me) totsuzen fukikon da kaze ni gyutto me o tojita mama tsumetai boku no te o tsutsun de (sotto sotto) amaku tokeru hakuchuumu tomadoi suhada no mune ni hau CHEIN yuruku shibatte kimi no mono boku dake ni wa naisho da yotte mimimoto kuchibiru yose (kuchibiru de) sasayaku koe kusuguttai (dokidoki de ugoke nai soba ni oide yo) WHY WHY WHY? boku wa doushite tokubetsuna no? (tokubetsuna) dekire ba motto kikasete modokashi sugiru yo kimi o takusan shiritai kara oshiete (oshiete only for me) YUA HAINESU boku no negai o... (boku no negai kimi dake no mono dakara kimi no negai azukete) mabataki no shunkan fui ni ude ga karamattara HAATO no nukumori tsutatteku (atatamete yo) k arada chuu ni awayuki hoteru kao fureta totan kiete shimau karui memai ni futari kiri te o nobasu yo sukoshi da kedo kimi no sode hippatte (hippatte) nantonaku ki o hiki takute (kocchi muite sono hitomi suikomare sou) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... boku o sukitte itte kureru (suki datte) tenshi mitai sono egao shinjite ii yo ne kimi o mamoreru youni tsuyokunaritai (mamoru yo hold on to you) MAI PURINSESU boku dake no mono ni natte iitai kedo ie nai kara hitori demo kimi o koko de zutto matteru (kimi dake yumemite) WHY WHY WHY? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! boku wa doushite tokubetsuna no? (tokubetsuna) dekire ba motto kikasete modokashi sugiru yo kimi o takusan shiritai kara oshiete (oshiete only for me) YUA HAINESU boku no negai o... (boku no negai kimi dake no mono dakara kimi no negai azukete yo kono ude ni) (kimi no negai boku dake no mono dakara boku no negai forever only you...) |-| Español= Por el aire que soplo repentinamente Cerraste tus ojos Tomaste mi mano fría -tiernamente Un muy dulce derretimiento Soñar despierto me hizo flustered Una cadena esta en plunging neckline junto a tu piel Loosely I clasp it es tuya Diciendo "solo para ti" "Guardare el secreto" Bent tu boca junto a mi oreja -con tus labios Tu voz susurrante tickled no puedo moverme por throbbing acercate a mi Por que haces una excepción conmigo? Dime mas si va a ser posible Me tienes mucho en suspenso Quiero saber un montón de cosas sobre ti Así que por favor dime dime solo a mi Su alteza, se lo ruego mi deseo es solo para ti por favor deja tus deseos en mi Cuando cerré mis ojos Por sorpresa enganchaste tu brazo al mio La calidez que desprende el corazón me da calidez Por todo mi cuerpo La ligera nieve se derrite tan pronto toca la cara sonrojada Me siento un poco mareado Por estar solo contigo. Mi mano busca la tuya Solo un poco Tiro de tu manga Para tener tu atención por alguna razón voltea y mírame siento como si me hundiera en tus ojos. Dices que yo te gusto Tu sonrisa es como la de un ángel Puedo creer en eso? Quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte te protegeré, hold on to you Mi Princesa, por favor se mía Eso quiero decir pero no puedo Así que esperare por ti por siempre aun si estoy solo solo sueño contigo Por que haces una excepción conmigo? Dime mas si va a ser posible Me tienes mucho en suspenso Quiero saber un montón de cosas sobre ti Así que por favor dime Su alteza, se lo ruego mi deseo es solo para ti Se lo ruego así que por favor deja tus deseos en mis manos tu deseos son solo para mi así que mis deseo es para siempre solo... tu Curiosidades *Este es un Vídeo para conmemorar el "White day" Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Interpretada por Hiyama Kiyoteru Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010